


Вуайеризм и предубеждение или над пропастью в кустах

by Manuelle_Atataki



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manuelle_Atataki/pseuds/Manuelle_Atataki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Доман любит подглядывать</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вуайеризм и предубеждение или над пропастью в кустах

День выдался жарким, солнце плавило землю, деревья стояли поникшие, лениво свесив листья. Доману тоже было жарко, кустарник больно щипал за щёки, лез под одежду и царапал руки, пытаясь прогнать незваного гостя прочь.  
Однако на это можно было не обращать внимания, можно было пережить духоту и даже пыльцу, из-за которой хотелось чихать, не переставая. С неудобствами Доман давно научился мириться, так что он был полностью сосредоточен на происходящем.  
Сэймэй стоял посреди поляны, скинув дзюбан и уже закончив разминку. Даже ему стало жарко – капельки пота сбегали по лицу, по груди, замирали на сосках, щекотали обнажённую кожу.   
Магию Доман чувствовал даже на расстоянии – лёгкие электрические разряды пробегали по телу, внутри становилось горячо и волнительно. Даже когда Сэймэй занимался обычной медитацией, погружался в собственный внутренний мир и отгораживался от всего остального, Доман всё равно чувствовал. А сейчас ещё и видел, как солнце бликами играет в его взмокших волосах, гладит лучами грудь, касается всего, чего не мог коснуться сам Доман.  
Противоречие жгло изнутри и плавилось внизу живота – нельзя было любоваться собственным врагом, отец точно бы не одобрил. Но вокруг было так жарко, а кустарник так любовно гладил по щеке и хватал за волосы, умоляя Домана сдаться, что тот не выдержал – под очередной яркой вспышкой заклинания просунул руки под одежду и обхватил себя, сильно сжал член, будто хотел причинить боль. И боль вышла сладкой, дрожью растеклась по жилам, вырвалась прерывистым дыханием, от которого перед глазами всё поплыло, только в самом фокусе остался Сэймэй, вскинувший руки к небу и шепчущий заклинания. Волосы его растрепались и наверняка лезли в глаза – Доман представил, как он подошёл и поправил бы их, коснулся самыми кончиками пальцев скул, и тут же отдёрнул бы руку под холодным взглядом, от которого всё внутри сжималось в сосущий комок, чёрную пустоту. У Сэймэя были красивые и сильные руки – мышцы играли под кожей при каждом движении, и Доман не мог отвести взгляд. Двигая кистью всё быстрее, он перестал контролировать свое дыхание, только закусил нижнюю губу, почти чувствуя, как под зубами лопается тонкая кожа.  
Когда Сэймэй исполнил завершающий пасс, Доман не выдержал и застонал. Его внезапно накрыла странная лёгкость, стало абсолютно всё равно, увидят ли его в таком положении, он просто хотел понаблюдать за Сэймэем ещё несколько секунд, чтобы это плавящее чувство внутри хоть ненадолго ослабло и перестало разрывать его на тысячи мелких кусочков.  
Кустарник предательски зашуршал и расступился перед Сэймэем, Доман даже не успел убрать руку, так и застыл, стоя на коленях и глядя снизу вверх, словно зверь, загнанный в ловушку. От разрядки его отделяло одно движение рукой, но он не мог его совершить, не мог двинуться или что-либо сказать, даже моргнуть не мог. Всё тело словно окаменело, сохранившись на стадии «за секунду до». В конце концов, реакцию Сэймэя предугадать было несложно – наверняка сейчас вышвырнет Домана с территории Кецуно, не преминув унизить напоследок. Или оттащит за шкирку к своему отцу – со шпионами разговор был короткий. И тысячи невысказанных признаний застыли на губах вместе с оргазмом, так что Доман мог только сидеть на коленях и смотреть в непроницаемые глаза Сэймэя.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – холодно спросил тот, словно ещё не понял.  
Доман сглотнул и быстро облизал пересохшие губы, смог наконец расслабить застывшие мышцы и опустил взгляд.  
– Пришёл бросить мне очередной вызов? – невозмутимостью Сэймэя можно было бы точить камни.  
Более идиотскую ситуацию сложно было представить. Конечно, каждая их встреча напоминала театр абсурда и доводила до исступления, вот только природу этого исступления Доману понять было сложно – то ли детская обида, то ли восхищение, то ли, вот как сейчас, обычное плотское желание. Все эти чувства смешались в какой-то безумный коктейль, ингредиенты которого даже бармен не всегда был в силах назвать.  
Сэймэй тяжело вздохнул и опустился на землю, пачкая о траву свои белоснежные хакама. Руки у него оказались гораздо холоднее, чем думал Доман – видимо, вся энергия ушла на заклинания, хотя теперь он отчётливо видел бисеринки пота на лбу, на висках, одна застыла на кончике носа, и пришлось приложить невероятные усилия, чтобы сдержаться и не слизнуть её. У Домана закружилась голова – Сэймэй был совсем близко, как в раннем детстве.  
– Ты ничего не понимаешь, – попытался он возмутиться. – Я следил за тобой.  
Так было лучше, гораздо лучше для них обоих, хоть сердце и колотилось в груди, как сумасшедшее, сбиваясь с ритма от радости и стыда.  
– Я бы не хотел с тобой драться – сегодня очень жарко, – устало проговорил Сэймэй и всё-таки смахнул капельку с носа.  
– Струсил! – язык говорил вместо Домана, совсем не то, что хотел сказать Доман, совсем не то, о чём думал Доман.  
Холодными руками Сэймэй забрался под полы кимоно, провёл внешней стороной ладони по бедру и замер, всё ещё неотрывно глядя в глаза Домана.  
– Я бы назвал это по-другому, – а вот дыхание у него было горячим, обжигало кожу не хуже солнца, и Доман плавился, таял, как мороженое, забыв, о чём они разговаривали.  
В голове шумело, но это был приятный шум. Сэймэй повалил его на траву и прижал собственным телом. Если бы они не были так близко, Доман бы и не догадался, что тот возбуждён – по глазам невозможно было что-либо прочесть.  
Сэймэй облизал ладонь, скользнул ею вниз, нарочно глядя Доману прямо в глаза, а затем одним толчком вошёл в него. Это было больно, гораздо больнее, чем когда-либо раньше, и Доман заметил, как по бедру щекотно потекло что-то горячее. Кровь – их встречи никогда не обходились без крови.  
Доману было жарко, кустарник больно щипал за щёки, лез под одежду и царапал руки, но Сэймэй дышал тяжело и часто, лицо его искривилось и стало ещё более красивым. Доман никак не мог закрыть глаза, хотя возбуждение удушливой волной накрыло его с головой, весь мир поплыл, и в фокусе снова осталось только это лицо.  
Толчки стали резкими, размашистыми, и Доман, не сдержавшись, застонал. Сэймэй резко, словно ловя звук, закрыл ему рот ладонью. Сам он кончил тихо, опустив голову и упёршись лбом в плечо Домана.  
– Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что об этом никто не должен узнать, Доман? – голос Сэймэя вновь стал холодным, но Доману не нужен был его голос – он всё видел по глазам. Сэймэю понравилось, а значит, они могли бы снова видеться чаще. Видеться или говорить, или тренироваться, как раньше.

Отец ждал Домана у входа. Он бросил лишь один мимолётный взгляд, а потом отвернулся, словно от пустого места.  
– Ты снова проиграл, – жёстко произнес он. – В который раз?  
Самое обидное, что ответить было нечего, по ногам горячими струйками текла кровь, и – Доман был в этом уверен – сперма.  
– Ты будешь бросать ему вызов, пока не одержишь победу. Я прослежу за этим, Доман.  
От этих слов стало обидно и больно: ничего нельзя было вернуть, пока жив отец. Возможно, Кецуно и правда являлись проклятием клана Ширино.


End file.
